


Maybe so, maybe not

by Greeneye



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneye/pseuds/Greeneye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Shay and Haytham spent their Christmas Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe so, maybe not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunsetagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetagain/gifts).



> This piece is dedicated to my friend as Christmas gift. Hope you like it. :)

才剛揚帆離港開往St. Anthony，幾個一直交頭接耳的水手突然開口唱起聖誕歌，惹得甲板上一陣哄笑，然後大伙兒一起跟著唱，連Gist也舉臂放聲高歌。Shay見狀，不覺笑著翻了翻眼，也對，今晚就是平安夜，而且現在北冰洋夜長日短，這也意味著大家再次登岸時，就能到酒館歡度這漫漫寒夜。只是大團長就在船上，看到這幫小子抱肩搭臂唱起聖誕歌，稍後大概又要訓斥他，讓他好好管住自己的船員。有點心虛的愛爾蘭人偷瞄站在左邊的Master Kenway，卻發現他唇上掛著淡淡的微笑，看來很輕鬆的樣子。

看來今天他和船員都可避過此劫，Shay想。

經過大半天航行，Morrigan再次靠岸時，船員都齊聲歡呼，甫登岸便盡往酒館趕去，Shay卻獨個兒往左拐，走在通往市集的道上，其後又領著幾個抱著大包小包的搬運工上船，讓他們將剛買的貨物置在水兵室外。付了小費，Shay回到貨倉，搬了一箱煙草，然後為每個水手分發一瓶萊姆酒和兩盒煙草，作為聖誕禮物。至於某個嗜酒如命的大副，Shay特地為他買了兩瓶上好的麥芽威士忌，置諸大副的案頭上。一切準備妥當過後，船長愉快地舒一口氣，到廚房煮了一壺熱可可，切兩塊午間時大伙吃剩的櫻桃蛋糕，用盤子盛了便回到船長室去。愛爾蘭人拭去窗上的霧氣，然後從小布袋裡翻出剛買的蠟燭，耐心地將之放在窗台上，並逐一點亮。小時候他家裡不富裕，過聖誕節時，餐桌上未必擺滿令人垂涎三尺的大餐，倒是窗台上那點點燭光一直烙印在Shay的腦海中。

他脫下皮靴，舒服地坐在床上，靠著軟枕，小心呷飲杯裡的熱可可，尋覓著孩提時那一段段屬於聖誕的記憶。夜裡的燭光依舊分明，可是童年的事，卻不知不覺隨著年月增長逐漸變得模糊，必須左拼右湊，才得出個大概。正回憶間，有人敲響了虛掩的木門，Shay循聲抬起頭來，看到正推門進來的大團長，Shay剛站起，Haytham隨即擺手示意他坐下，逕自來到Shay的床邊坐好。

「今晚是平安夜，為什麼不跟水手們一起找樂子去?」  
「除非我醉得尿濕褲子，否則那幫兔崽子絕不會讓我離去的。」  
「切身經歷?」  
「這種事不需經歷也能知道，」Shay頓了頓，有點遲疑地開口，語氣裡帶點試探的意味：「Sir，您今晚過來是不是發生了甚麼事情? 如果能幫上忙，屬下一定竭力辦妥……」  
「今晚我需要一杯熱可可，以及一位可以促膝長談的好同伴，」Haytham微笑：「你能幫我麼?」

聽了他的話，Shay點點頭，起床為他倒一杯熱可可，才坐到大團長身旁。今晚Haytham跟往常有點不同，首先他要求Shay以名字相稱，表情也不若平日冷峻。兩個人並肩而坐，天南地北不著邊地聊了起來，說著笑著又講到童年的事。「不瞞你，我六歲時曾想一嚐滑雪坡的滋味，但又怕雪弄濕褲子，被媽媽罵，索性光著屁股滑下雪坡，結果滑不動之餘，還長了一屁股凍瘡。」Shay不無尷尬地邊笑邊搖頭，Haytham的唇上也有了弧度。一陣寧靜過後，Haytham扭頭看往Shay，低聲說道：「我小時候挺孤獨的，每年聖誕近了，我都會站在陽台上看那些聚在街上唱聖詩的孩子。我渴望加入，但我知道父母是不可能同意的。於是我翻出箱子裡的小兵人，讓它們當我的聽眾，然後在睡房裡獨自輕輕哼唱聖誕歌。今天看到水手們縱聲歌唱，我也想起了當年的事。」

「別擔心，Haytham，今晚我非常樂意當你的聽眾。」Shay打趣地揚了揚眉毛。  
Haytham翻了翻眼，別過臉沒再理會他，Shay開始哼唱 “Thys Endris Night”的前奏，唱了幾句，Haytham也跟著開腔了。在寒冷的北冰洋上、在安靜的船長室裡、在微弱的燭光下，兩個男人肩靠肩，靜靜地唱著聖誕歌。唱完以後，Shay忽道：「您的歌聲很動聽。」

「感謝你的讚美，可惜我今晚決意不會再為任何人開腔了。」Haytham笑著喝一口微暖的可可。也許是錯覺，又或是燭光的關係，在輕柔且帶甜香的白霧裡，大團長的雙頰似乎微微泛紅。

「太可惜了，我還想著要如何遊說你今晚為我唱眠歌，好讓我安然入睡。」  
「注意分寸，Shay，」Haytham緩緩歛去唇上的笑容：「我可是你的上級。」  
「原諒我，Sir，但我必須自辯，在這事上，我可不是始作俑者。」

此後，二人都沒再說話，就這樣坐著。Haytham看著牆上的鐘出神，不知在想甚麼，Shay則拿起銀壺添熱可可。就在他輕輕吹散杯沿上飄飛的白霧時，Haytham發話了：

「在倫敦，我們有這樣的習俗。在平安夜到聖誕的子夜裡，當指針在『12』重疊時，我們會親吻身邊的人。」

Shay抬眼看看時鐘，現在距子夜還餘下五分鐘。他揚了揚眉，應道：「那您最好趕快離開，酒館離碼頭不遠，運氣好的話，您還能吻到漂亮的酒家女。」  
「這兒太溫暖，我不想離開。」Haytham垂眼看著杯子，過了半晌才接著說：「這樣吧，你走開一下，待鐘鳴過後再回來。」  
「就怕我一上甲板，熱可可立刻變成冰可可，」Shay微微掀動嘴角：「再者，這是船長室呢。」

Haytham聽了，未有回應，Shay也沒再說話。船長室再次回復寧靜，二人一邊喝飲料，一同盯著時針，任由時間在眼下一分一秒地溜走。當時間剩下不足兩分鐘時，Shay偶爾抬頭，突然怔住。大團長看到他神色有異，也抬起頭來，發現自己正上方掛著一串槲寄生。眾所周知，在北歐神話裡，愛神Frigga因兒子大難不死，因此承諾無論誰站在槲寄生下，便賜給那人一吻。從Haytham的表情看來，他顯然知道這個傳說。

「是誰把槲寄生掛在樑上……」愛爾蘭人漲紅著臉，正要辯解，牆上的鐘突然響了，語塞的男人先是楞了一下，然後忍不住笑出聲來。

「我已警告過你，Shay。」Haytham皺眉道。  
「最初我以為自己有選擇權，可是放槲寄生的人沒留給我任何選擇的餘地，」愛爾蘭人笑著歪了歪頭，伸手要過Haytham手裡的杯子，再將兩隻杯都擱在木案上。接下來，他正了正身子，面向上司，眼裡漸漸有了笑意：「冒犯了，大團長。」說罷，Shay緩緩地湊臉過去，誰知Haytham的手驟然落在他的左肩上。  
「今晚你該叫我的名字。另外，這兒雖然是船長室，但不代表你事事均可作主。」說完，Haytham的右手移到Shay的後頸，然後傾前身體，消去二人間僅餘的距離。微暖的唇輕輕貼上Shay的唇瓣，先是試探，接著是慵懶、綿長而甜膩的吻。當二人的唇稍稍移開時，Shay似有若無地輕輕嘆息。

「怎麼了?」  
「我可以把鐘調回十一時五十九分麼? 這樣我就可以再吻你了。」

聽到他的說話，Haytham笑了，淡淡的笑意也隨即烙印在Shay的唇角上。

「聖誕快樂，Shay。」  
「聖誕快樂，Haytham。」

「關於你剛才的提案，我認為我們無須自欺欺人，把指針調回去。」Haytham深深地看Shay一眼，微微側頭再次吻Shay。二人吻了好一會兒，分開時Shay用鼻尖輕輕蹭著Haytham，夢囈似的道：

「話說子夜接吻確是倫敦人過節的傳統習俗? 我開始有點懷疑了……」  
「也許是，也許不是，」Haytham溫柔地以拇指拭去Shay唇角上的濕潤：「但也不必在意，Shay，現在槲寄生就在我的上方，今晚我們只管接受Frigga的祝福好了。」


End file.
